Administrative Core Abstract The Administrative Core will provide oversight on all aspects of the COBRE. The main focus of this Core is to enhance the research quality and productivity of the target faculty in the area of Dietary Supplements and Inflammation so that they will be successful in competing for independent, major extramural funding such as the NIH R01 awards. The specific aims are as follows: 1) To facilitate mentoring of target faculty, enhance use of research resources and monitor the transition of target faculty into independent, well-funded investigators. The Core will be responsible for organizing and integrating the scientific activities of the junior investigators and the mentors of the COBRE. It will organize the lAC and EAC meetings that will provide input to the Center Director in assessment of research progress of the target faculty and allocation of resources. The Core will foster synergistic research between the investigators within the Center and their laboratory personnel by providing an interactive environment that will be nurtured by conduct of formal discussions such as weekly seminars, journal clubs, annual retreat, research day presentations, as well as other informal interactions. It will also coordinate the use of state-of-art core facilities for research. 2) To recruit 10 new tenure-track junior faculty and provide them seed funds to initiate research on dietary supplements and inflammation. The Core will recruit an additional 10 tenure-track Assistant Professors at 5 different colleges to develop multi-disciplinary research. This will be accomplished through significant support from USC. Special consideration will be given to attracting women and underrepresented minorities. The Core will also assist in the recruitment of pre- and postdoctoral researchers, and other technical staff for target faculty. It will provide seed funds for pilot projects from junior investigators to pursue studies on dietary supplements against inflammatory diseases. 3) To oversee the financial and personnel management of all the projects and cores as well as develop long term goals. It will provide oversight in the day to day management of the Center. The Core will be responsible for communication with the university administration and other regulatory agencies. The Core will promote long term objectives of the COBRE that include: 1) advancement of innovation and entrepreneurial activity by the target faculty to enhance drug discovery, 2) helping faculty develop Startup companies, 3) Training target faculty to submit NIH SBIR/STTR grants, 4) develop NIH Program Project grants (PPGs) and 5) prepare for submission of NIH training grant for graduate students and post-doctoral fellows. 6) Facilitate clinical research and trials. Together, these activities should lead to the development of a critical mass of highly competitive scientists supported through NIH R01/Program Projects/Career Development Awards/Training Grants serving the local, regional and national unmet needs in the area of Dietary Supplements and Inflammation.